warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Trails
The Blurb The Power of Fire is strong... Firestar has faced many battles, But nothing like this.His home is in ruins,Squirrelpaw is missing, and Sandstorm is ill.Firestar has to fix this mess before it's too late. What does a lost twoleg,a friendly dog, a path of fire,and a confusing prophecy have anything to do with finding his daughter? ...In you. ''BLAZING TRAILS'' Allegiances: As listed in Dawn Prologue “Who are you?"she snarled,barring her teeth.“What do you want with Me?Why?" He cornered her,panic flashing through her green eyes.He narrowed his own eyes and charged at her. “Please,"she pleaded,growing desperate,“Why did you bring me here?" The tom snarled at her.“Silence!"he hissed. “I...I just want to go home!"she wailed. The tom snapped.Lunging fir her throat,Squirrelpaw was shoved to the ground.Claws caught the moonlight,and then darkness.Never ending darkness.As Squirrelpaw fell into it,one thought entered her mind:Home. Chapter 1: Vanished Firestar stiffened.“Well where is she?"he asked slowly. “I don't know,"Dustpelt said honestly.Firestar looked at Sandstorm.He knew what she was thinking;Where would she have gone? “We'll send out patrols to look for her."He looked to Graystripe for support,who nodded and gathered a group of warriors. Firestar looked at Sandstorm.She looked at him.“We'll find her,"she said determinedly,reading his thoughts. Firestar sighed.“I hope so." Early that morning,Squirrelpaw went missing.She vanished.None of the apprentices knew where she was.No cat did.She was just....gone. Chapter 2:Chase Squirrelpaw groaned as she pulled herself to her paws.Everything hurt from the night before.Standing,she looked around the hollow. There was a small pile of leaves which she assumed was her nest,and a small creek inning through where she could get water.The whole hollow was surrounded by brambles,to keep out enemies...or keep her in? She saw a small mouse in the corner of the “den".It was dead and spelled horrible,but she was too hungry to care.Eating the mouse contentedly,Squirrelpaw looked at the rising sun.How long till Firestar found her?Till ''anyone ''found her? ---- Squirrelpaw curled up on the pile of leaves.The ground was hard and the branches and brambles didn't help much against the wind.Her night would be long.She knew that. Sunlight streamed through the pile of leaves,which was,fir some odd reason,now on top of Squirrelpaw.Blinking,she stood,then snarled as she saw him. “Why won't you let me go?"she hissed.He just stood there,staring at her.How did he even get past the brambles?He used his tail to motion towards a scrawny shrew. “Eat."he said curtly. Squirrelpaw glared at him but did as he said.The shrew was bitter and old.She supposed the mouse was too,but last night she was desperate. After she finished the shrew,she stared at him with her vivid green eyes.Then she pounced.She knocked him over,claws unsheathed.Raking her claws down his foreleg,she jumped forwards and tried to squeeze through the brambles. It was tight and hard but she got through and took off running.Blood pounded in her ears as she charged ahead.He was behind her,running.Pain throbbed through her wounds from yesterday but she pushed on,ready to escape. Squirrelpaw looked back,saw him closing in,then kept running.Running faster and faster.Her leg burned and protested with every leap,making her wince.Still she ran.The chase was on. Chapter 3:StarClan Firestar followed the trail to the moonpool.He ''had ''to ask StarClan where Squirrelpaw was.She been missing for several days now,and none of the patrols could find her.Where was she? Firestar could see the pool now.Looking into it,he lapped up some of the water. Stars swam in front of his eyes.He could see cats in front of him,briefly,then they faded back into the stars.He could see Fourtrees in front of him,then a familiar face. “Firestar,"Bluestar said softly.“Why have you come?" “I need guidance,Bluestar.We still didn't find Squirrelpaw-"The former leader nodded. She looked off into the distance,starlight shimmering in her eyes.After a moment she turned back to Firestar,who waited patiently for her to speak.“Firestar,have courage.Follow the path of flames."She paused and looked him in the eye.“The Power of Fire is strong-" “Fire?"Firestar asked quickly,“But...Fire ruined our old camp,in the forest.The Power of Fire is strong...Will we have another fire here?"He backed away.“All I wanted to know is if you knew where Squirrelpaw is." “Yes,I know." “Where?"He asked again.“Where is she?" Bluestar looked at Firestar impatiently.“Follow the path of flames." Firestar looked at her,confusion in his eyes.“The path of flames?Where would that be?" “You'll know."Bluestar said softly,and Firestar turned.As he began walking away,Bluestar called out to him.“Have courage.Follow the path of flames.The Power of Fire is strong..." As he walked away,he didn't hear the last words she said:“...in you." Chapter 4:Capture Squirrelpaw panted,pain shooting through her paws.Glancing back,she got the first good look at him.His fur was a speckled grey,dotted with brown.His eyes were bloodshot and wild. Her paw collided with a rock and she flinched,falling to the dirt.Gasping in agony,she felt claws in her pelt,ripping at her fur. Her vision faded,everything going read... Squirrelpaw stood shakily,head pounding,paw shaking.Clumps of fur were missing from her neck and there was a deep gash on her throat.She was back in the hollow. The brambles seemed thicker.He probably reinforced the walls.All the harder to escape.And all the harder for him to give her food.She was starving. The sun was going down.No prey.Squirrelpaw sighed and curled up on her “Nest".There was nothing else to do. Chapter 5:Attack Blackstar circled,thoughts rushing through his head.Firestar hissed. “Why?"he snarled.“What do you want with my Clan?" Blackstar's eyes narrowed.“I saw your warriors on our land,stealing our prey!" “ThunderClan would never steal your prey!"Firestar hissed,jumping forward.His claws gripped Blackstar's neck and they fell to the dirt. Blackstar could smell blood.Firestar was over him,his claws holding down the ShadowClan leader. He twisted,escaping the claws,then pounced,shoving Firestar to the ground.Firestar glanced around.The ShadowClan cats were pushing his Clan back,and he could see the exhaustion in their eyes. “Leave!"He commanded,shoving Blackstar off.Blood splattered the ground.Fur was soaked with it.Cats were falling.Firestar pushed forward. “ThunderClan!"he yelled,“Do not give up!Protect our home!" A few cats howled in support,blood covering their claws.Out of the corner of his eye,Firestar saw it: The walls if the medicine den were being torn down.So were the warriors' and apprentices' dens. “What are you doing?"Firestar hissed at Blackstar.“You're destroying our camp!" “You know what you did to my Clan!"Blackstar snarled. Firestar yowled in fury and charged.Blackstar clawed his foreleg and knocked him to the ground. Then everything went dark. Chapter 6:Friends